This disclosure relates generally to wireless sensor networks. More particularly, this disclosure relates to battery use management of wireless sensors in wireless networks. Wireless sensors often use a battery or some other finite energy storage device for power. When the battery runs out of energy, the wireless sensor ceases to function. To ensure that all wireless sensors of the network function without interruption, batteries of wireless sensors are typically replaced before they are fully depleted.